


Arrested

by larry_forever4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fighting, Jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_forever4/pseuds/larry_forever4
Summary: Louis and Harry are married and Louis has to still go out with Eleanor. Louis and her argue alot and Zayn has had enough. Eleanor boyfriend Matt punches Louis and they fight outside of an area about to start their concert. Matt punches Niall and Louis and Zayn get so mad they end up getting arrested but what happens to Louis while in jail? Can Harry and the boys helphm recover?





	

Louis and Harry have been in a relationship and in One Direction for 6 years. They have been married for 3 years now. The public is still not informed of them. Louis is still "with Eleanor" and they seriously hate each other. They always argue and the rest of the band feels so bad for Louis and Harry and just wish she could leave him alone already. She still has her contract for another month.

Louis and Eleanor are always arguing and everyone just feels bad for the poor boy. Lou Teasdale has even gotten into a fight with El because she punched Louis before a show. 

They always seemed to argue more before the shows and one day it was really bad and Zayn wanted to put a stop to it.

(Eleanor has a boyfriend and he hates Louis so much. He threatens Louis every time they have to act coupley in front of cameras. Eleanor has a huge crush on Louis and he boyfriend Matt hates it.)

It was before a show and there was a huge crowd outside the arena. The boys were getting out of the bus one by one. Louis - Zayn - Niall - Liam - Harry. Eleanor was right beside Louis and was trying their best to look happy. Matt often posed as security for them just to keep an eye on Louis. Louis agreed to it and the boys had no idea why. 

But all Harry could see from far back behind the boys is that Eleanor squeezed Louis butt and a huge crowd formed around Louis and the other boys, Eleanor and Matt. What Harry couldn't see behind their security was that Louis ,Zayn, and Matt were fighting. What Harry could see was Zayn and Louis yelling as officers we holding their arms behind their backs and them in the air from kicking. Security cleared the crowd and Louis and Zayn were being put on the ground in handcuffs. Matt was yelling his head off and he was being shoved into a cop car. Niall was crying and Liam was trying to calm him down. Harry immediately rushed to Louis and started to kindly talk to the officer because of the person he is he doesn't yell at them like Louis does. 

Louis and Zayn were lifted up and being brought to the car. Louis looked like he wanted to cry and managed to bring his handcuffed hands to to face and rested his elbows on his knees. Zayn was yelling as he was being shoved into the car after Louis. 

Paul came up behind Harry and led him into the tour bus behind Niall and Liam. They all sat down in silence.

"What the hell happened guys?" Harry asked.

"Eleanor grabbed Louis' ass and Matt got really mad and punched Louis and Louis started to calm down but Matt 'accidentally' punched Niall and that's when Louis and Zayn started beating the shit out of him and and Matt kept JUST going after Louis and completely ignoring Zayn punching him." Liam stated breathlessly. " Then they were both relieved when Matt was being arrested but then they were being arrested too and they just got super pissed."

Before Harry could reply, Alberto started the bus and sped off quickly behind the cop car with Louis and Zayn inside. When they got inside the police station, Paul and the other guards were filling out papers while the boys waited for Louis and Zayn to come out. Then the officer that arrested Louis came out and has dark red scratched on his face, obviously from Louis. He came over to Paul and started talking. The boys started to try to eavesdrop but weren't able to. Paul came over to them and looked upset. 

"Guys we have to come back to pick them up, they have a week in here." Paul said sadly.

They were all upset but there was nothing they could do about it. That night, Niall, Liam and Harry got a room together at the hotel across the street from the station. They decided to stay there the whole week and wanted to be together. As night came, they couldn't sleep. They had spent the first 6 days hanging out in their room. No one could sleep and Harry missed Louis so much. Liam couldn't sleep away from Zayn either. They couldn't sleep away from their husbands. Liam and Zayn are married too.

Harrys pov

On the seventh night, Niall was asleep and me and Liam were sitting on the couch watching a film. I miss Louis so much. I miss his warmth and me wrapping him in my arms. His body is so small and I love holding him. I just wish the night was over so I could see my baby tomorrow. 

We were woken up by Paul at 4am. He said something happened with Louis and we needed to get there quick.We got inside the station and waited for about an hour when two officers came out with Zayn holding him by his arms. They got over to us and uncuffed him. They let go of him and he ran onto Liams arms. It made me miss Louis so much more. You could tell Zayn hadn't eaten at all. His cheeks were all sunken in and he had bags under his eyes. He had a bruise on his cheek from the fight.

"I missed you" Liam mumbled into Zayns neck. Liam pulled Zayn by his shoulders to look at him. " have you eaten at all love?" 

"No" Zayn mumbled.

"Wait so what happened with. Lou-" Liam was interrupted by yelling coming from down the part of the hall we couldnt see. We could tell it was Louis voice from a mile away. Then around the corner came four officers and Louis. Two of them were holding Louis and the others were behind them. Louis looked terrible. He had a bruised eye and check. He had big bags under his eyes like he didnt sleep at all. 

They came to us and uncuffed Louis. He ran towards me and wrapped his legs around my waist. We were so happy to see each other. That's when I felt tears on my shoulder. I pulled back but still kept my arms around Louis arse to keep him up. "Why are you crying baby?"I asked wiping his bruised cheek with my thumb, my other arm already occupied.

"Please just take me home." Louis said.

"Wait so what happ-" Harry tried to say but was interrupted by a loud sob.

"Please, just take me home baby, please." Louis cried...


End file.
